The Collision of Fate
by stratusskittles316
Summary: Okay, the story is fixed! There is a new chapter 1, the RIGHT chapter one!! Please read it over! Jeff and Trish collide on a fateful night. Jeff might be gone be we can still write about him!
1. Default Chapter

Trish Stratus walked to the back stage area. "Great match Stratus." Lisa Marie (Victoria) shouted. Trish shot her a fake smile, and kept walking. She kept her eyes locked on her feet as the gray concrete passed beneath her. Yeah-great match, great night, no one to share it with. She thought to herself and picked up the pace of her walking. Geez this arena is so big.  
  
Trish hadn't been very happy with her life, not since she broke up with Jay (Christian). He just wasn't right for her, and they fought all the time. He'd still bother her from time to time, it was almost like he was stalking her, checking up on her at all times. She hated him for it too. A voice broke her thoughts. "Hey, Trish, erm. come out with me tonight." She could see his hand extended towards her as he raced to her. She didn't even look up from the floor, just stuck her palm out and said "Get lost loser." He still followed her, "C'mon baby.. I just thought."  
  
Trish walked faster. Damn, where is that locker room? She took a sharp right turn and WHAM! "Trish. Trish are you okay?" a calm, tender voice asked. She raised a hand to her forehead to block the bright florescent light. She blinked violently as she shook off the cobwebs. "Wher. where am I?" she asked groggily "I brought you back here to my locker room. we urm. had a little collision in the hallway. Are you alright?" Trish bolted up to sitting. "Where is he, is he still following me?" "Who?" "Jay, he's been bothering me ever since." Trish looked up to see Jeff Hardy sitting on a bench above where she was lying on the floor. "Jay? He turned the corner just as you did, and he wanted to take you with him. somewhere. He was talking really quietly under his breath, I couldn't quite understand him, and then Adam walked by and he ran off." Jeff replied. Trish rubbed her head. "Ooh, it looks like you have a big bump on your head." Jeff gently touched her head. "Where are you staying tonight?" "I don't have a room, I was going to take care of all of that after RAW. What time is it?" "10:30, you've been out for a good hour." "Damn, all the desks are closed for the night by now. Lisa and Charlene probably already left too." Trish sighed and looked at the floor she was near tears. Why did all of this have to happen now? Jay had to start stalking her again. Now she was going to have to sleep in the lobby, she was too shy to ask Jeff if she could stay with him.  
  
Jeff could see the beautiful blonde was upset; he pulled her up off the floor and sat her next to him. She immediately crumpled into his chest and began to bawl. He held her head as she sobbed. "I just.*sniff* Jay. he has to keep stalking me. now all this *sniff*. Charlene is gone *sniff*. oh god I'm sorry.." she continued crying as Jeff ran his hands through her bleach blonde hair. "Trish, you can stay with me, really its not that much trouble." Trish sat up. "Jeff, I don't want to be a bother. I'm already dumping all my problems on you and I cant just make you change your." He interrupted her. "Really, its okay, I wont take no for an answer." He turned her face towards his with a gentle finger and rested his hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, cheer up Trish, we'll keep each other company. Lets go get your bags." Trish smiled her genuine smile. "Okay."  
  
Trish looked into Jeff's eyes as he helped her into the car. She saw sincerity in his deep green eyes, something there to hold on to, something to grasp. "Thanks Jeff." She whispered as he entered the driver's seat. "Its no problem Trish." He was lost in her beautiful brown eyes for a moment, then jumped back into reality and started the car.  
  
Trish gazed out the window. Jeff Hardy, was she starting to have a crush on him? He had been so sweet to her tonight, he wasn't like most guys, he didn't fawn over her, he saw her for was really there, and treated her like a real person, not just a sex symbol. She thought of his smile, it caused her to grin herself.  
  
They reached the hotel at around 11:15. "Uggh." Trish sighed as her heavy bags defeated her attempt to lift them. "Let me get that." Jeff smiled. "Whoa, do you pack the whole closet or what?" He smirked. "It isn't easy being a Diva." Trish smiled and playfully whacked him in the stomach with her hat. What was it about him? He made her forget about everything, she felt so carefree standing next to him in the night.  
  
"Here we are, after you madam." Jeff swung open the door. Trish plopped her purse down on the bed. Jeff looked around the room. "Uhhh, sorry Trish there is only one bed. I'll take the floor and you can." "No Jeff, really its okay, I'll take the floor, I'm the one who didn't have a room in the." "Un-uh, the Lady will not sleep on the floor, especially after that collision today." "Fine then, we'll share the bed, I am not making you sleep on that floor." Trish pointed and stuck her tongue out, making a disgusted face at the floor. Jeff laughed and flipped on to the bed, grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV. "Jeff do you mind if I use your shower?" she asked "Nope, go ahead."  
  
The hot water ran over her body as she looked at the ceiling. God Jeff is so sweet. He's giving me butterflies; I haven't felt this way around a guy since high school. I wonder how he feels about me. He has such a beautiful smile, too. I've only been out of the room he's in for 5 minutes and I'm already missing him. Trish thought as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
I wonder what's going on with Jay and Trish. I don't want to intervene. It hurts me to see her cry. I think I'm falling for her. She's such a great person, so heartfelt and beautiful, inside and out. I wonder. His thoughts were broken as the Canadian plopped down on the bed next to him. She looked so beautiful in her sweat pants and pink tank top. "What we watchin?" she asked him "I was just flippin' through. Nothin really that great on." Jeff said as he turned off the television. Trish just sat there, perched up on her elbows, staring at Jeff. She placed a hand on his knee. "Thanks again Jeff." He looked into her eyes and smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you and Jay?" "Honestly, I don't really know. I broke it off with him 3 months ago, and he can't seem to understand its over. He constantly follows me around and bothers me, asking me to go places with him, and to come "home". He's turned into a stalker." She replied hastily. "I'm glad, I didn't let him take you with him. Something just doesn't seem right with him. We don't have to talk about him any more if you don't want to, I was just cirouse that's all." Jeff looked at his knee, where Trish's hand still rested. "Its fine Jeff. At least I know you care." She smirked at him and yawned. " Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Good night Jeff, see you in the morning." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night." He managed to mutter.  
  
Jeff lay awake, staring at a slumbering Trish Stratus. He moved a lock of her blonde hair away from her face. She sighed a little and smiled, she must be dreaming, Jeff thought to himself. She looks so innocent when she's sleeping. As he rolled over and flicked off the light, he found him self moving closer to Trish, he could feel the warmth of her body when he put his arm around her. She shifted in her sleep, twisting around placing her head on Jeff's bare chest. He held her close as he drifted away. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 2  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* Jeff and Trish groaned as a fast knocking awoke them. "Jeff. someone's at the door." Jeff stumbled out of bed, Trish giggled to herself when she saw him standing there groggy in his boxers. He opened the door a crack. "What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily "TRISH! I know you're in there! What are you doing with this Jackass?!" With that said Jay pushed pasted Jeff and ran into the room to see Trish pulling Jeff's hoodie over her head, sitting in the bed. Jay stood there stunned, staring at her. "What the HELL?" Trish raised herself to her feet and got right up in Jays face. "Its over Jay, you cant control me, no matter how hard you try you'll never have me back!" Jay slapped her and through her down on to the floor. This made Jeff hot. He grabbed the back of Jay's head and rammed it into the wall repetitively. "You leave her the hell alone you bastard!" Jeff screamed as he speared Jay into the wall. Just then Adam (Edge) and Chris (Jericho) ran in. "Jeff! Jeff!" Adam pulled Jeff off of Jay and Chris checked on Trish who was crying on the bed. Jeff through Jay out the door. "If you ever lay another hand on her, I'll break your freaking neck!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Jeff, Jeff, calm down!" Adam ran a hand through his blonde hair. "What is going on?" The Canadian asked. "I'll tell you what's going on. Jay comes here and starts shit with Trish, that's what's going on! He slapped her! I swear if he ever." Jeff paused and saw Trish holding her red face, crying. He's so strong, his hands are so rough. She thought as Jeff slid next to her. He caressed her tan skin and held her closely as she wept. "Its okay baby, everything will be fine, I wont let him hurt you." Trish place her hand on Jeff's face were Jay had gained some offense, he was bleeding just above his eyebrow. "Jeff, none of this would have happened if I hadn't stayed here last night, Jay he really." "Shhh. Nonsense. You didn't have anywhere to go, someone need to put him in his place." Jeff comforted her and she gave him a sheepish smile. "Well Ms. Stratus your safe with Mr. Hardy. C'mon Adam let's leave these kids to themselves." Chris said jokingly. "See you guys in catering?" Jeff nodded as his friends left the room. 


	3. What the hell is going on?

Chapter 3  
  
Lita and Matt sat down at the table where Jericho and Adam were eating. "Hey where's Jeff?" Matt asked "Yeah I haven't seen Trish all day either." Lita added "Ah, that would be because Princess and Prince Charming had a little run in with the wicked witch this morning." Adam said laughing to himself. "What?" Lita and Matt asked in unison, both with puzzled looks on their faces. "Wast wight, Twish and Weff stawyed togewther awnd Way attackwed thwem thwis mornwing." (Translation: Last night Trish and Jeff stayed together and Jay attacked them this morning.") Chris said stuffing a sandwich in his mouth. Lita smacked him. "Don't talk with your mouth full! Matt are you still confused here?" Matt nodded. "Okay, this morning me and Chris wake up to banging and screaming in the next room over right? Right. And we run over to see what the hell is going on, and there we find a crying Trish Stratus, and a fuming Jeff Hardy beating up on a defensless Jason Reso, got it? We don't know anything else, except for the looks Jeff and Trish exchanged told us that there's a spark between the two of them." Adam stated. "Good, they both could use someone in their lives right now." Lita said and Matt once again nodded his agreement. Just then the doors to the catering room opened. Jeff and Trish walked in, Jeff's arm around Trish, assisting her limp from last previous nights events. They joined Matt, Lita, Adam, and Chris at the table. "Hey Guys." Trish said and smiled. "Hi, are you guys alright?" Matt asked first. "A little shook up, but we'll be alright." Jeff replied. Trish left and grabbed two bottles of water, she handed one to Jeff. She was still wearing his hoodie. Everyone sat there, and an acquward scilence came over the group of friends. "Okay, does anyone else here think we deserve an explanation?" Jericho questioned, breaking the scilence. "Explaination of what?" Trish asked. "Well lets see, this morning might be a good place to start." Adam replied. "Last night, me and Trish had a little accident, we ran smack dab into each other when we were coming around a corner. She was knocked out, and didn't have a hotel room yet, she woke up, the reception desks were closed, Charlene and Lisa had left, she had no where to stay. So she came with me. We wake up, Jay is beligrantly knocking on the door, he barges in, slaps Trish and throws her down, so I beat the shit out of him, end of story." Jeff summed it up quickly "Aw, Trish honey are you okay?" Lita asked comforting her friend. "I'm fine Lita, Jay is just so." "Retarded?" Matt interrupted. "Correct." They all laughed. Their laughter was broken as Jay entered the room. He had a huge black eye and a bandaid over his forehead. He grabbed a sandwich and sat down at Triple H's table. He shot Jeff a glare. Jeff stood up, Trish grabbed his arm. They walked right past Jay and straight out the door back to their room. "Jeff, I have to tell you something." Trish said as they packed their bags, ready to drive to the next town. "What would that be Ms. Stratus?" Jeff replied. Trish walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. 


	4. The Intrusion

Chapter 4  
  
"I'll meet you back here after the show okay baby?" Jeff asked. "K." Trish replied as she gave Jeff a peck on the lips before heading back to the locker room.  
  
"Hey Trish, how's it goin?" Charlene asked her on-screen nemesis, off- screen bud. "Great. Do we have a match tonight?" "Diva's tag. Me and Lisa versus you and Lita." "Did you happen to see any other matches on the card?" "Yeah here's the list." Charlene handed her a paper. Trish's big brown eyes skimmed down the card as soon as she reached Jeff's name there was a knock on the door. "Come on in!" Charlene yelled. "I've got a match with your man Hardy tonight, Trish, and I'm not leaving anything left, I'm going to rip that little bitch to shreds. I'll have you back Trish, you just wait and see, after tonight, you'll be mine!!!" Jay yelled as he ran in and pressed his body into Trish against the wall. "You'll see Stratus, you just wait and see!" He dropped her onto the floor. Charlene, stunned, gave him a push out the door and slammed it shut. Trish pulled her hand through her hair and stared angrily at the door and breathed heavily. 


	5. Cold Steel

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I guess I for got to put these in the other chapters, I was just too excited about my story getting up, and forgot them.  
  
Trish was frantically running through the arena, searching for Jeff to inform him about what had just accrued in her locker room.  
  
She heard his music start up.  
  
"Damn it! I'm too late!" she cried, jumping up on a crate to watch the match from a monitor. Every time Jeff took a bump she cringed at the thought of his pain. I If this gets bad; I'm going out there. /I She thought to herself, seeing how stiff Christian was being.  
  
The ref was knocked down and Christian pulled out a steel chair. He cracked Jeff over the head with it several times. Trish let out a yelp and ran towards gorilla position, not noticing the man in the shadow's lurking behind her.  
  
She had almost made it to the curtain when he stepped in front of her.  
  
"Just where in the hell do you think your going?" He asked with a smug grin on his face, stepping to the side every time she tried to move around him.  
  
"Hunter." she sighed, "I don't have time for this!" This gutsy blond got right in his face.  
  
"Oh yeah, well maybe you have time for THIS!" He screamed, whacking her in the head with a sledgehammer he had been holding behind his back.  
  
Trish landed on the floor with a hard thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Out in the ring all hell had broken loose. Every time Jeff gained offense on Christian, the volatile chair shots came back to haunt him. The match ended in a DQ, Christian finally being caught in the ring with a chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Backstage*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jeff, have you seen Trish?" Lita asked running up to Jeff out of breath as he walked to the backstage area.  
  
'No I haven't, I just got done with my match, and. OH MY GOD!!"  
  
RVD approached the scene with a bloody Trish Stratus in his arms, Charlene and Lisa running right behind him.  
  
"Dude, we found her laying like this over by gorilla position." Van Dam stated, handing Trish over to Jeff.  
  
"I've got to get her back to my locker room."  
  
"What are we going to do about our match?" Lita asked.  
  
"I'll go tell Vince and you guy's get Ivory to sub in." RVD said always willing to help.  
  
Jeff was already half way down the hall when he spotted Triple H talking to Christian out of the corner of his eye. He darted behind some boxes before they noticed him and listened in on their conversation.  
  
" I got that bitch good," said Triple H, smacking the sledgehammer against the palm of his hand.  
  
"Thanks a bunch Trips" Christian said beaming.  
  
"Any time man."  
  
Jeff heard them walk away and he stepped out to continue his walk to the locker room.  
  
I If I didn't have her with me I would have kicked both their asses. /I He thought to himself as he opened the door to the locker room. He plopped Trish down on the couch and brought out a first-aid kit. 


	6. Damn Bitchoff!

Authors Note: Hey Guys! I am SOOO sorry this story hasn't been updated since May, but I had absolutely no inspiration for this story after Jeff left! I spent most of the time writing other stories when I finally figured out where to take this one! YAY! Now, enough blabbing, lets get on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Edge and Jericho rushed through the crowded hallway, pushing past staff and crewmembers. Jericho, having an inkling that Mr. Sledgehammer Helmsley himself had a thing or to do with this, 'accidentally' smacked into him, causing him to spill his hot coffee all over his 'oh so sexy' pink dress shirt. He scowled at Jericho as he ran off. Lita had caught them just before her match and only had a few seconds to sputter out what had happened to Trish, and they immediately had taken off on this rampage to find Jeff's dressing room.  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
"Jeff, its us, open the door." They muttered. Jeff turned the silver knob that was loosely bottled on the crappy arena door. Trish stirred on the couch, slowly opening her eyes to see her friends standing over her. She held onto her head and faintly spoke, managing to sputter, "W-Why-Why, do I feel like I keep running into things and ending up here?" she laughed light heartedly.  
  
Everyone smiled, "Well, at least she still has her sense of humor, I think she'll be fine." Jericho said laughing.  
  
"I don't think you ran into the sledge hammer this time." Jeff said, letting his anger be known in his voice.  
  
"How'd you. . ."  
  
"Shh. . . I heard Christian talking to Triple H." Jeff replied, knowing what she was going to ask.  
  
"This is weird, Triple H doesn't usually just hand out favors. . . I wonder what's in it for him." Edge said speculating.  
  
" I don't know, but lets get out of here before we find out. I'll pull the rental around and you guys get her our to the car." Jeff said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Jericho and Edge helped Trish out of the arena, Bishcoff approached them, sporting a mischievous grin on his face. "Well Miss Stratus, I see you had a little but of a. . . mishap, earlier tonight. . ." he laughed to himself and rolled his eyes, "Anyway, my point in even bothering to acknowledge you, is that your going to be leaving for Australia, early, to be our 'spokeswoman' your flight leaves tomorrow at six. Oh, and by the way, you have to go ALONE, no Jeff, no Edge, no Jericho, no Lita, no Steph, no Kurt, no Matt, NO ONE, Ha!"  
  
Jericho lunged at him, this was a set up if he ever heard one, Edge, had to hold him back from pummeling Bitch-off right then and there.  
  
"And what if I refuse to go?"  
  
" Then. . . YOU'RE FIRED! Have fun, Trish, we'll see you on Thursday," he said loudly and turned to walk away "Maybe. . ." he laugh un-audibly under his breath.  
  
Trish grimaced, god damn she hated him, and right now she was not in the mood to deal with his shit too. Jericho, Edge and Trish we're all fuming as they entered the car, god he made bad moods contagious.  
  
They piled into the car and Jeff could sense the tension, he looked around and decided to let them bring it up if they wanted to talk about it. Trish's brow furrowed and then she just let it out "DAMN IT!" she yelled, smacking the dashboard.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what happened?"  
  
"BITCH-off is making me go to Australia, early, to be a 'spokeswoman'."  
  
"We'll I'll come with you then," he started.  
  
"No, Jeff, you can't, I have to go ALONE or I'm fired. Aww, hell, my flight leaves at six."  
  
"Jesus I hate that bastard, I am going to kick his ass." Jeff said, gripping the steering wheel tightly, and staring straight ahead at the road.  
  
The rest of the ride the 4 friends sat in silence. Trish had fallen asleep by the time they reached their hotel. Jeff carried her up to their room and laid her down in her bed, and went to clean himself up before bed. He crawled into his own bed, Trish and him weren't exactly 'dating' yet and when he booked the rooms he wanted to be polite. He started humming out some new lyrics to a song he was writing and Trish woke up to his gentle sound.  
  
"Jeff. . ." she said groggily. "Oh, Trish, I'm sorry to wake you, do you need something?"  
  
"Yeah, um, well, you don't have to, but could you come and lay with me over here?"  
  
"Sure Trish"  
  
"Thanks Jeff."  
  
He crawled in next to her, and she moved close to him, nestling her head in his chest, today had been a hard day, one of the hardest she'd had in a long time, and she need some comfort to say the least. Jeff played with her hair and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So, what'cha think? Reviews please! I have the next chapter already written, I just have to find time to publish it, and school starts for me tomorrow. soo look for the next chapter with in the next week, same goes for my other stories if they aren't updated by later tonight. Thanks Much! -Kals 


	7. Special Surprises and Stupid Stewardesse...

A/N: Hey! I'm back! I just updated 'Bitter Sweet' and look what we have here! Another chappy for Jeffy and Trishy too! Lol, I don't know how these people with story's they update weekly do it! Mad props to DcFanatic4Life! I don't know if you read my fics, but I am a HUGE fan of you Jericho/Steph story that is updated Monday's and Thursday's, religiously!!  
  
Disclaimer: Jeff owns himself, everything else belongs to the WWE baby!  
  
Trish slapped the snooze button with 'great enthusiasm' as she rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Jeff.  
  
She went into the bathroom and started the shower water running. Trish wasn't looking forward to being in Australia for an extra two days before everyone else, TWO DAYS! In the wrestling world that was practically a 2 weeks vacation! Two days, she could have spend at the mall, two days she could have spent lounging around the house, two days she could have spent with. . . Jeff. She frowned as she pulled her hair into a wet ponytail, why even bother, she though.  
  
Jeff woke up to Trish tripping over her bags near the bathroom. He jolted out of bed.  
  
"Oh, Trish are you okay?" he picked her up off the floor.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, I. . . I just don't want to go." She said collapsing on him.  
  
"I know baby, I know. You can call me every time you get lonely, I'll company via telephone." He said holding her shoulders. She smiled. "C'mon, I'll take you to the air port."  
  
Trish waved goodbye to Jeff as she started to board the plane, she stopped all of a sudden and Jeff wondered what she was doing. She ran back to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Miss you bunches." She said.  
  
"I'll miss you too!"  
  
"Flight 229 departing to Melbourne!"  
  
"Gotta go!" she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran to the terminal.  
  
She handed that stewardess her ticket and she pointed out the direction of her seat in first class, at least Bitch-off could do one thing right.  
  
As she approached her seat she saw the back of a blonde mans head next to hers, she was hoping he wasn't a fan, normally she would have loved to talk, but she wasn't in the mood on this particular morning.  
  
She reached the seat and went to throw her bag in the over head are, noticing the man was reading a news paper concealing his face. She let out a sigh of exertion, fighting with a bag was not something easily won when you're short. She tried pushing and sighed again. The man folded down his newspaper and saw the lady in distress, he quickly asked, "Miss, would you like some help?"  
  
Not looking down from her back she replied, "Yes, thanks."  
  
Then she saw his face and gasped, pulling her hands away from her bag in astonishment it crashed to the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?!" she exclaimed causing people to turn their heads.  
  
"Shhh, baby." He placed two fingers across her lips and moved closer to her. She slapped his hand away.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!" she yelled.  
  
"Whoa, whoa baby" he said backing away.  
  
"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to take your seat and lower your voice." A stewardess said to her.  
  
"UGH!" she sighed and took her seat next to Christian.  
  
She crossed her arms and starred out the window, scowling. He reached over and ran his finger on her arms, sending a gross shiver up her spine. She once again swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me!!" she said in a low growly voice.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked moving a hand towards her face; she grabbed his wrist and slammed it down on to the armrest, digging her nails into him.  
  
"I'm NOT YOUR baby!" she yelled. He grabbed his arm out of her death grip.  
  
"Excuse me." She said standing up and moving to an isle.  
  
"Ma'am, you have to sit down, it's not safe for you to be up. . ."  
  
"Oh would you shut the hell up!" she said sneering at the stewardess. 'Geez' she though, she was starting to sound like Jericho.  
  
She returned to her seat and smiled as she opened her cell phone, Jeffy would love to hear about this.  
  
The same stewardess ran over to her, opening her mouth for another lecture, "Uh, Ma'am, cell phones. . ."  
  
" You know what lady, fuck off. I have some very important business to take car of. Do you know who I am?" 'Whoa' she was acting like Steph when she was married to Triple H. She really understood why she was such a bitch back then, Christian/Trips, very close in comparison.  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
Trish cut her off " Trish Stratus, professional wrestler." She said in an arrogant tone, extending a hand. "And when I am extremely pissed off, don't fuck with me." She sneered and dialed the phone.  
  
"Who you calling baby?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jeffers!!" Trish said, in an over excited tone.  
  
"Hey. . . Trish. . ifer. You sound happy."  
  
"Oh, Jeff, I am having HEAPS of fun!" she said giggling.  
  
"Well that's great Trish."  
  
"Jeffy. . ." she said, almost teasing him now.  
  
"Yeas. . ."  
  
"I have a surprise for you when I get you alone!" she giggled some more.  
  
Jeff looked at his phone, kind of confused at what Trish was talking about.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be Miss Stratus?"  
  
She giggled again, "I cant tell you right now, silly, then it wouldn't be my *special* surprise!"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something Trish?" Jeff asked questioning her odd behavior.  
  
"Jeff don't tease me, baby, YES that surprise!"  
  
"Are you talking in code?"  
  
More and more giggles from Trish, "Of course Jeff, I LOVE it when you do that!"  
  
"Ok, listen baby, call me the second your alone!"  
  
"Yes, love you." "Love you too, I'll be waiting."  
  
*Click*  
  
"I loved your little surprises Trishy."  
  
She looked at Christian, dumb-founded that he didn't pick up on that, " You really are an idiot, aren't you Christian?" 


	8. Bark Like A Dog, Christians a dumbass

A/n: I'm baaaack! I've updated 'Some Island Out Somewhere' yesterday and I started a new Trish/Jericho story called 'I Wish You Still Loved Me'. I still love Trish/Jeff though! Trish is just a lucky girl! 

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. 

*Some How* Trish survived the grueling flight, with Christian. They reached the hotel Bitch-off had booked them at. 

Trish went to lift her bag out of her rental. 

"Let me get that for you." Christian said.

"No, I can carry my own bag." She replied slamming the trunk. 

"Jason Reso." He told the clerk at the counter. 

"208," He said and handed him the key. 

"Trish Stratus." she moved up to the desk. 

"Ahh, 208 as well." he winked at Christian. 

"WHAT?!" Trish said appalled. "The-there must be some mistake." 

"No, here, look at the computer." 

"UGH!" She screeched. "Here, you want to carry my bag, go for it!" She dropped her 50 pound bag on Christians shoulder. 

She reached in her purse and threw her visa on the desk. "Patricia Stratigius, single room please."

"One moment miss."

The clerks brow furrowed while he clicked around on his computer.

"I'm sorry Patricia, your cards been denied."

"What? Try these," she threw the rest of her cards across the table. 

* A few minutes later*

"I'm really sorry Miss." 

"Goddamn!" Trish said realizing she had no other source of pay. 

How the fuck had all her cards been canceled? She just used them the other day to buy Jeff a shirt... then it hit her. Christian, when she fell asleep on the plane... he could have called to cancel them... he was still a co-signer. She kicked herself for procrastinating and not calling to get that changed. 

"Excuse me." she said and stormed to the elevator. 

Angrily she flung the hotel room door open, causing it to smash into the wall. 

Christian froze in shock, looking at Trish like a deer in the head lights. He sat on the bed with a pair of Trish's panties in his hands. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" She scoffed. " Gimme that!" She tried to snatch her panties back, but he pulled his hand away. 

"Oh, give you that? Or give you..." He raise his other hand "...this?" he waved her pink cell phone above her head. Frantically she dove her it, trying to grab it. 

"Christian, c'mon, CHRISTIAN! Just give me my phone!"

"Oh, demands, its all about you barking demands. You really deserves to BARK LIKE A DOG! Here puppy..." she jumped once more for her phone, "Go FETCH!" He launched the phone into the wall, Trish collapsed as she watched her last once of hope shriveled to pieces. 

Trish sat crumpled on the floor, with her legs pulled in close and her hand clutched in her hair, she gulped back tears, not wanting to show her emotion in front of Christian and let him know he had the upper hand. 

The only emotion she wanted him to see was that she was a bitch on a rampage, thank god she could play that part. 

"What do you want from me you son of a bitch, because your not going to get it!" She said standing up to face him. 

"Trishy, trishy, trishy, that's where your wrong..." an arrogant look came over his face as he shifted his weight. Trish was scared, she didn't even want to know what he was talking about...

As soon as the though crossed her mind, she felt her back against the wall. 

"You see, Trish," he started, breathing down her throat as she was pined against the wall. "You can act as strong as you want, but I know your weaknesses even so, I hold physical power over your head and you have to obey me, Trish, you don't have a way out!"

She breathed heavily her eyes blazing with anger. 

"That's what you think, ass-clown!" she swung her leg up, kicking him square in the balls. He tried to hit her, half asses because of the pain he was experiencing below the belt. She ducking charging at him for a spear instead she caught herself with her hands just before she was reunited with the wall. Christian by now was revived from the blow to his 'nearly non-existent' testicles. 

He grabbed Trish by the back of her pants and threw he on to the bed, he would have his way with her, even if he had to knock her unconscious to do so. 

He threw himself on top of her. Trish's mind wandered, how was she going to get out of this one? 

She immediately started heaving, like she was about to throw up, she knew, no matter how bad Christian treated her, deep down some where in his black soul, he still cared about her. 

"Christian," she said faintly.

"Trish..." he went into shock, "are you ok?" 

"I'm sick, Christian, I have some pills in my duffle, can you bring it here?" 

He grabbed her duffle bad and walked to her side. 

"Ugg.." she grabbed her throat and duffle bag and ran to the bath room slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"HUAH!" she bellowed into the toilet, flushing it. Christian listened out side the door. 

"Trish, honey are you going to be okay?" 

"No, Christian, I'm... HUAH, bleh, just going to stay here by the toilet for a while." 

"Ok, if you need anything..." 

"HUAH!"

"...eww.."

Trish smiled, it worked! She didn't know how long she'd have to stay in here but she didn't really care. 

She unzipped her duffle and pulled out her lab top. She ripped the cord out of the bathroom phone (nice hotel, eh?) and plugged it into her modem. Quickly, she logged into her messenger. 

A/n: So, how was it! I don't know if you can seriously do that with a computer or not, but ya know what, its FICTION so oh well, lets pretend! :-D heehee! REVIEW please! I like to know what you think! 


End file.
